Tissues are substantially flat articles commonly used in a wide range of applications: Paper tissues, dry wipes, wet wipes, paper handkerchiefs, paper towels and the like are articles of frequent usage. Tissues are generally provided as stacks of multiple tissues enclosed in an envelope (i.e. a hard container or a flexible pouch): typical examples are packs of paper tissues and packs of wet wipes. A dispensing orifice allows for the tissues to be dispensed individually. Alternatively some tissues are presented in a rolled form.
Using conventional packs of tissues it is known that the users can encounter a variety of problems. For example, the first tissue of the stack can be difficult to reach and to dispense out of the pack, as it “fall-back” inside the pack upon dispensing of the previous tissue. Another example is technically known as “chaining”: the dispensing of a tissue provokes the simultaneous and undesired dispensing of one, two or more additional tissues. In the context of wet-tissues, “chaining” can also be linked to undesired dry-out of the stack of wet-tissues, as more material is exposed out of the pack and promotes the evaporation the wetness of the tissues.
Conventionally the size of the dispensing orifice of the pack can be optimized to reduce the frequency of the dispensing failures and/or to authorize a better access to the tissues, i.e. minimization of the consequence of “fall-back” events by using larger dispensing opening allowing the fingers to the users to reach more easily the tissues, or narrower dispensing orifice creating more friction on the tissues during dispensing and hence reducing the occurrence of “chaining”.
Also conventionally, some of the issues can be partially solved by interfolding the tissues in the stack so as to have a first tissue of the stack lifting a portion of a second tissue of the stack. This is an improvement versus non interfolded tissues. It remains however that the user dispensing interfolded tissues still experience undesired “fall-back” and “chaining” events at an annoying frequency. The “chaining” problems can be exacerbated when the interfolded tissues comprise a lotion, somewhat sticky, that tends to aggravate the undesired adhesion of the successive tissues in the stack to each other. The “fall-back” problem is also exacerbated when the sack is of a significant height, for example in packs of wet wipes for family usage.
Hence, there is a need to provide a pack of tissues that provides high performance in dispensing the tissues out of the pack.
There is a need to provide a pack of tissues that exhibits low frequency of “chaining” and/or “fall-back” events.
There is a need for a pack of tissues which exposed leading portions are easily gripable by the user. When the tissues are wet-tissues, there is a need for a pack of tissues which exposed leading portions upon dispensing remain sufficiently small to reduce the dry-out of the stack of wet-tissues.
There is a need for a pack of tissues that dispenses out of a pack easily and is conveniently accessible to the user.
There is a need for a pack of tissues that exhibits optimum dispensing performance for different types of tissues, for example by using a “universal” external envelop that can economically be used for dispensing many types of different tissues with high efficiency.